Spencer is a Weirdo
by miaoou
Summary: Spencer has a huge crush on his 20 something year old cousin and is totally ashamed of it. He gets forced to stay over at Billy's place for a while and it gets hard to hide his secret. Alive!Billy (yaoi warning) (underage) (some cursing) (ectofeature ship) (lots of masturbating) rated m for later chapters.


"Ah!"

Spencer Wright moaned loudly in the solitary of his room. Letting out one last moan of pleasure as he ejaculated on his hand. Cringing to the warm substance he wiped it off on to a napkin by his side. Spencer sighed as he fell back onto his bed, this has been happening a lot recently. He's confident its only teenage hormones and he shouldn't feel so guilty about it. However there was one major thing that made him feel full of guilt. The person who he thought of every time he masturbated was his very own cousin. The first time he did this he didn't think much of it, since after all Billy Joe Cobra is a very attractive young man. It was the third time he realized he couldn't think of anyone else to get off to this worried the brunette. He wasn't confused of his sexuality, convincing himself the only guy he was ever into was Billy. However there was no ignoring that the pop star is related by blood to Spencer. The brunette groaned in frustration as he quickly covered himself in his bed sheets and struggled to fall asleep.

-+-+Next day+-+-

"Good morning Spencer!" Jane's high voice rang in the home as Spencer mumbled his good mornings. Taking a seat at the table along with his father and Jessica who were already eating the food placed in front of them. He didn't feel too good, happy its spring break and he can go back to sleep after breakfast.

"I've got very very good news for you Spencer!" Jane smiled as she sat down across from the young teen. Slowly the brunette took his eyes off his greasy breakfast and turned his sleepy gaze toward his happy mother.

"What is it?"

"After breakfast you are going to Beverly Heights to visit Billy at his mansion! He just called and told us he wanted to spend his day off with us! We are his closest relatives after all."

Spencer's eyes widened and he felt himself go white. Its not that he didn't want to see Billy but he's gotten so used to getting hard over seeing pictures of the pop star from all the times he got off to the raven haired man. He figured seeing Billy in his gorgeousness in person would definitely cause the same effects on him.

"Sadly your father, Jessica and I can't go because Jessica has a tournament in an hour and I know how much you hate going to those!"

"I don't mind going to the tournament with you guys!" Spencer quickly said. Getting an uneasy look on her face Jane continued to force a smile.

"Sorry honey, I already told Billy that you would go. Don't pretend you don't want to spend a whole day in that amazing mansion! Besides if you become good friends with him he might want to pay our next bills!" Jane said laughing along with Hugh as Jessica rolled her eyes. Spencer went white not finding any words to say as he abruptly got up from the table and ran to his room.

"I'm not hungry." The brunette called as he ran up the stairs.

"Okay honey, Get ready we are about to leave in a few minutes!" Jane called back.

Unintentionally slamming the door of his bedroom shut Spencer ran to his closet. Since there was no way he can get out of this, he going to have to come up with a plan to keep the pop star from knowing his sick secret.

-+-+Later+-+-

"Spencer! Hurry up and get down here! Its half an hour to get to Beverly Heights!" Hugh Called from the stairs. Groaning in frustration Spencer sluggishly walked down the stairs getting all sorts of weird looks from his family.

"What's with the trench coat?" Jessica asked as Spencer slipped his feet into his shoes.

"I-It might r-rain." The brunette managed to stammer.

"That wasn't in the fore-"

"Oh I see! My son is just thinking ahead like his father!" Hugh interpreted Jessica patting Spencer on the shoulder. Nodding in agreement the brunette forced a smile.

"Well alright we should get going!" Jane said breaking the awkward silence as she pushed everyone out the door.

-+-+Arriving to the destination+-+-

The young teen stared in awe at the rather interesting looking mansion ahead of him. This was definitely the pop star's place from all the statues of himself and the giant initials on the front gate.

"Get out Spencer! I'll be late!" Jessica said almost shoving the brunette against the car door. Hesitating to open the door Spencer sighed and slowly stepped out. Jumping to the sudden slam of the car door behind him the brunette turned to see Jane roll down the window.

"Have a good time Sweetie, we will be back late!" and with that they zoomed off faster than the brunette could say his good byes. Breathing in deeply the teen turned to open the heavy gates, slowly closing it behind him. Walking up the immense stone driveway Spencer clenched onto his trench coat. Finally reaching the double doors of the mansion Spencer knocked hesitantly. Its been a few minutes since he knocked looking around slowly he caught sight of a door bell. Pressing the button several times he continued to breathe in and out irrationally as footsteps and voices came from the other side of the door. A tall gorgeous raven-haired man opened the door smiling warmly at Spencer.

"Hey you must be Spencer!" he said as he bent over and pulled the younger teen into a close hug. Tensing up and keeping his arms to his sides Spencer was already thankful for bringing the ridiculous coat. Finally pulling away after what felt like a lifetime for the brunette Billy chuckled at the crimson-faced boy before him.

"You're all red brotato, probably that coat you must be burning up!" Billy said as he reached to remove Spencer's trench coat.

The brunette jumped back and grabbed on to his coat.

"I'm fine really!"

Raising a brow the older male shrugged.

"Okay, come in." he said motioning the young teen into his mansion. Stepping around Billy, Spencer entered the home, staring in awe at the immense mansion. The home was very oddly decorated and obviously had many pictures and statues of Billy, not surprising. Holding on to Spencer's arm Billy lead him around the house explaining every room's theme and use. However Spencer had a difficult time thinking about any thing other than the major erection in his pants. Spending the majority of the tour with his hands near his crotch. Definitely not prepared for Billy's gorgeousness, he truly is a perfectly handsome and talented man the brunette thought. The budge in his pants was now starting to ache.

"And this is the last room, my favorite ro-"

"Billy, I really need to use the bathroom. C-can I?"

"Sure, Bromigo there's one out there on your left." The raven-haired man said pointing out of the room. Mumbling his thanks Spencer continued to clench on to his coat while speed walking toward the restroom. Finally reaching his desired destination the brunette ripped off his coat and tossed it onto the floor of the restroom without hesitation let his pants fall to his ankles as he began to stroke his hard member. Settling on to the white tiled floor the young teen let out a rather loud moan, and continued to rub his member thinking of the man who waited in the next room. Reaching orgasm quicker than usual the boy felt relieved. Leaving the restroom after cleaning his mess and putting on his coat, Spencer bumped into the pop star.

"Ahh!" Spencer screamed out being caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the older male.

"Spencil, are you alright? You were making weird noises in there."

Turning an increadbly dark shade of crimson Spencer froze shaking his head no rapidly. To which Billy got a look of concern on his face.

"Spencer?" the raven-haired man cocked his head to the side.

"I-I'm fine! I swear!" Spencer said forcing a smile. Smiling along with the young teen Billy grabbed Spencer's arm tugging him back into their tour.

"Just tell me if something's up pepperbroni."

-+-+Later that day+-+-

Sighing as he ate the pizza set out in front of him Spencer couldn't help but to glance at the clock above the T.V every few seconds. It was now midnight and he hasn't heard a thing from his parents. The erection in his pants from when Billy hugged him a second time was starting to ache, but if he went to use the bathroom again for the third time in a few hours the boy figured it would seem odd.

"You seem worried about something bromigo. What's up?"

Spencer slowly looked up from his half eaten pizza careful not to make direct eye contact with the raven-haired male.

"I'm just worried about my parents."

"Right, you want to go call them?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be back." Spencer said as he stood from the couch and speed walked outside. Closing the large double doors leading to the balcony and the pool, he quickly took out his phone.

"Hello Spencer!" Jane said enthusiastically as always over the phone.

"Hey mom, Where are you all? Its almost one in the morning." Spencer said as he struggled out of his coat with one hand and tossing it on the floor.

"We're stuck in traffic. We are all very tired so we will pick you up tomorrow morning!"

"W-Why can't Billy just drive me home right now!" Spencer panicked nearly screaming into the phone.

"We don't know when we will be home! And you certainly are not staying home by yourself again even if it's only for a few hours." Jane's voice went from bubbly to serious and quite frightening. Groaning loudly the young teen figured it would be useless to continue to argue with his hardheaded mother.

"Fine." He moaned.

"You sound upset."

Jumping to sound of the older male's voice Spencer quickly turned away from Billy. The erection in his pants was still somewhat visible.

"I'm not upset!" Spencer quickly answered. Putting his arm around Spencer and holding him tightly against him.

"You can tell me anything brotein shake, I want to get close to you." Billy spoke softly and sincerely.

The brunette stiffened up avoiding any contact with his crotch against Billy's leg.

"You're all red again Spencil!"

"I-It's a bit hot out here." The brunette said as the older male lead them under the shade of a large umbrella. Pressing his arms down onto his crotch to avoid the pop star from catching sight of the erection in his pants.

"It is." Billy agreed sitting after Spencer quickly sat stuffing his arms against his crotch.

"We should go in the pool and cool off!" the raven-haired man said standing up as he walked toward the entrance of the house again.

"But Billy-"

"Don't worry bromato sauce! I've got something you can use." The older male interrupted, before Spencer could protest he was already out the door. Moaning in disappointment the brunette pulled on to his hair, there was no way he could hide having an erection wearing just swim trunks. He would just have to hope Billy doesn't decide to look below the young male's waist. After a few moments of thinking Spencer quickly stood and ran inside toward the nearest bathroom, he figured if he handled his situation now he wouldn't have to worry about it later. Softly closing the bathroom door behind him and locking it he quickly dropped his pants and underwear to the floor. Spencer gripped his erection and began to stroke it fast. It took a few minutes to cum, probably longer than the first two times which isn't such a good thing, hearing that elevator ding from the next room wasn't comforting at all either. It caused the teen to rush his cleaning and jolt out of the room toward the pool outside. Spencer quickly flopped down as Billy entered the balcony area tossing him the rather small swim trunks.

"Sorry they are so small bronana, they where the only ones I found that could fit you."

The brunette nodded and stood walking toward the inside of the home avoiding eye contact with the now half naked pop star. Feeling a hand grab his shoulder Spencer abruptly stopped.

"You can change here, I'll be back in a few." Billy said heading inside before Spencer. Turning a light shade of crimson the brunette couldn't help but stare at the nicely toned body of the older male. Feeling for once in the day he did something right about getting his situation out of the way before dealing with this.

Finally squeezing into the 'too short for his liking' swim trunks spencer tossed his clothes on to the lounging chair beside him.

"SEBASTIAN!" the loud pricing voice was heard from the inside.

Spencer froze, holding his face as he felt a wave of heat flow through his body causing the tiny hairs on the back of his neck.

"IM SURE YOU KNOW WHAT THIS FUCKING IS YOU SICK ASS!" The cold hoarse voice came from inside again. Hesitating for a few moments Spencer ran inside. To a scene of Billy pointing into the bathroom and yelling obscenities at a horrified looking butler kneeling down in front of him.

"I swear I didn't do it! You must believe me!" The man's voice trembled and cracked. A few maids gathered around to watch as they whispered into each other's ears.

Spencer cocked his head to the side looking in to the bathroom; there wasn't anything wrong with it.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN MASTURBATE IN THE COBRA'S MANSION? YOU ARE FIRED!" Billy's voice was now becoming more hoarse only adding to his intimidation.

Spencer's eyes widened pulling onto his short brown hair even harder now. This can't be happening this whole day was just a huge disaster, and on top of it an innocent guy gets fired because of him. Spencer was never a guy who just lets things go, he's a trustworthy and honest guy, or at least he would like to think so.

"This is my only job sir! You must believe me! I have a kid to feed!" the man pleaded now getting low to the ground and begging like a dog for food.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU HAVE TO FEED! NO ONE SOILS THE COBRA'S EXPENSIVE FLOORS!" Billy yelled along with several insults.

The young teen has had enough, Billy may hate him forever but at least he wont have to live his life knowing he got an innocent man to lose his only job. Besides, what are the chances he will ever see Billy again after this visit if the last time the pop star visited was when Spencer was still a baby. He would probably be over his sick crush by then.

"Billy." Spencer said attempting to raise his voice to be heard by the enraged man before him.

"NO ONE WILL HIRE YOUR ASS AFTER THEY KNOW THAT YOU-"

"BILLY!" Spencer almost screamed causing the raven-haired man to turn around to face him as the room turned increadbly silent.

Exhaling a long breath Spencer cleared his throat.

"He didn't do it, I did." Spencer said nonchalantly his voice was stern enough to be taken seriously by everyone in the room, causing a few maids to gasp softly. After a few minutes Billy chuckled breaking the silence in the room.

"You almost got me there brotato! You don't need to protect him! He's sick and not worth-"

"Billy, I did it." Spencer interrupted again. "I have a bit of a huge crush on you, I'm sick." At this point the brunette swore he could hear his own fast beating heart. The room was hot, causing Spencer's trunks to stick from sweat against his thighs. He looked away from Billy, who furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Spencer-" Billy softly spoke.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry I made Billy seem like such an a hole there, I've had this story in my mind for a long time so I decided to try and write it and stop being lazy, sorry again about all the grammar issues and spelling please understand English is not my first language and I'm still studying it. Also I need to practice my writing! I hope it was enjoyable a little bit; of course I'm (probably) going to finish it! THANKS FOR READING I APPRECIATE IT! **


End file.
